Lilo & Stitch: Surfs up!
by kinger810
Summary: While Lilo is at hula practice Stitch decides to go surfing by himself. Can he handle it or will he get washed up? One shot


Warning!! First fan fic ever!

I do not own Lilo & Stitch

Lilo & Stitch: Surfs up!

It was a bright and sunny day in kakua town, and Stitch was taking a walk along the beach; Lilo was at Hula practice and do to certain events Stitch was no longer allowed inside. As he was walking along he found an unattended surfboard, and he had a sudden urge to go surfing.

I know it's wrong to take the surfboard, and it is dangerous for me to go surfing. By myself sense I can't Swim but I'll bring the board right back After a few seconds thought he took the board and took off running towards the ocean, Thinks to all the practice Stitch had with Lilo, Nani, and David Stitch had no problems paddling out and getting set up to ride a small wave coming in. The wave hit and Stitch got up and was riding the wave just fine, in fact Stitch thought, it went just perfect.

About half an hour later Stitch decided to call it a day Lilo should be out of hula practice and was probably looking for him. If she caught him out here by himself on a borrowed surfboard she would be really mad at him, and probably would not talk to him for a while. I don't want Lilo to be mad at me, what if she hates me for it! I got to get back before Lilo catch me! Huh what's that noise? Stitch turned around and looked and his ears drooped and his expression changed to one of despair, as he saw a very big wave heading right for him. Oh no there's no time for me to make it back to shore, but I don't know if I can ride a wave that big but I have to try for Lilo, I can't leave her alone.

Meanwhile Lilo had just gotten out of hula practice and was looking for Stitch. Stitch I'm done with hula practice lets go! Stitch? Are you here? Guess not he must have went off to see one of his cousins. Hey that's right, Stitch said he was going to see Angel today. I'll bet he's already at Angels I should go check there.

As lilo stated to head towards Angels something told her to go to the beach. Hmm Stitch never said anything about going to the beach, but I have this feeling to go check the beach. I better go there first I have this bad feeling Stitch is in trouble! So Lilo took off running to the beach.

This is hard Stitch said, I'm having trouble just getting up, but must try, whoa, whoa hey I did it I'm up! Wait no losing balance, not good, I must regain balance, yes I did it. Must remain in control. Hey this is fun whoo, yea. Whoo hoo this is great, huh I'm falling how did that happen? Wait Falling! Oh no water coming said Stitch as he splashed into the ocean and the wave fell down on him with crushing force.

I need to get to the beach as fast as I can thought Lilo who was now running as fast as she could, I have a horrible feeling that Stitch is in grave danger. Whew made it to the beach, it's just a little further to his favorite spot at the beach, not that he has a lot of spots he likes here. Huh what's that out in the ocean? Oh my god it's Stitch! what is he doing out here by himself, doesn't he know how dangerous it is for him? Wait oh no Stitch can never ride that wave! He'll drown! I got to go save him, but I don't think I can pull him all the way back to shore by myself. Lilo looked around and saw another surfboard unattended. Hey that's it, if can I can just get him on this surfboard we can easily get back to shore. Normally stealing is wrong thought Lilo but this is for a good cause, besides I'll bring it right back, just as soon as I save… Stitch noooo. Screamed Lilo as she saw Stitch falling towards the ocean.

Not good, said Stitch as he started to sink in the ocean, Stitch know I can't swim but got to try anyway, Stitch said as he flailed his arms in an attempt to make it back to the surface but as he thought it would it failed Oh Bliznack screamed stitch, before realizing that he just used up more precious oxygen. I guess this it then thought Stitch, as he started to think of everyone he would leave behind , all of his cousins,Sparky, Kixx, Slushy, and all of his other cousins, . No I'm so sorry cousins, and then he thought of Angel, can't leave Angel thought Stitch, I must try again to make it to the surface , Lets see maybe if I kick my legs while pumping my arms that will work. So Stitch started to kick his legs and pump his arms for a while. Oh no, it's not working thought Stitch. I'm stating to get light headed now, sorry Angel, Sorry ohana. Ohana! Lilo, no what have I done thought Stitch as he finally thought about the one who mattered so much to him, Lilo I'm so sorry I never meant for this to happen please forgive me, thought Stitch.

Then Stitch felt something tugging him up, huh. Stitch looked up and to his surprise saw Lilo. Lilo how did you find me thought Stitch, Stitch just hold on a little longer ok said Lilo. Ok Stitch nodded his head as Lilo started to pull him to the surface. After about fifteen seconds Stitch realized Lilo would never be able to pull him to the surface. Lilo let go save yourself said Stitch. No Stitch I can do it said Lilo, No Lilo you're not strong enough said Stitch. Then I'll die here with you Stitch you're my Ohana, and I love you said Lilo. I love you too said Stitch, but you've got others to think about what about Nani she's Ohana too! What about my cousins, they need someone to find their one true place.

But Stitch cried Lilo I need you I don't know how to go on without you. Lilo I'll always be with you, you know that said Stitch. That's not the same Stitch and you know it screamed Lilo. I know said Stitch sadly, but you have to, please I' don't want to be responsible for your death. Besides Nani might never find out what happed to you, do you really want to put her through that? No said Lilo sadly, but I don't want to leave you either! Y.. you ha.. Have too said Stitch before passing out. No Stitch, you can't leave me, Stitch!! But she knew he could not hear her. Then she panicked as she realized she was running out of air! No, thought Lilo I used to much air talking to Stitch, now I really will die with him, I don't want to die, I need to be there for Nani and Stitch's cousins thought Lilo, but I'm getting so light headed.

Then Lilo felt someone grab her and start to pull her up quickly. I've go to make sure to hold on to Stitch thought Lilo, but then she felt her rescuers other hand grab on to Stitch. Lilo's head finally broke the surface and she was dragged to shore along with Stitch. As soon as she got to the surface she turned her attention to the unconscious Stitch.

Stitch answer me Stitch! Please said Lilo, as she started shaking him. Suddenly Stitch started to spit out water, Stitch or you ok? Stit.. Cough, cough, Stitch ok, Stitch fluffy! Oh Stitch I thought I lost you said Lilo hugging him then started to Bawl on to his chest. Lilo I'm so sorry for putting you though this said Stitch, can you ever forgive me? Asked Stitch as he looked down ears drooped and stated to cry.

Then he felt Lilo's hand wipe away his tears, oh Stitch of course I forgive you you're my Ohana I love you. Stitch's ears perked up and he looked up at Lilo happily you mean it you forgive me, asked Stitch? Of course I do said Lilo. Stitch hugged Lilo I love you too Lilo, come lets go home said Stitch.

Several back David stood smiling as he watched Lilo and Stitch head for home.

Please review, just remember this is my first story ever so please don't be to harsh on me I know my grammar and spelling are horrible so please give Ideas on how to improve I want to get a lot better. And I know the scene with Lilo and Stitch underwater was longer then it should have been possible, but once I got it in there I couldn't find a good way to take it out. And yes know I didn't talk like Stitch should, in Tantalog and broken English but as I said this is my first story ever, so I just trying to get the hang of writing a story first, I promise I'll try to do that better next time! Until next time Aloha!


End file.
